Home
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: Oneshot. Blaise muses on Hogwarts, the pupils and the place he calls Home. Based on the song 'Home' from the Wiz, and including a microphone :P


**Oneshot for the Character, Object and Song Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Character: Blaise Zabini**

**Object: Microphone**

**Song: 'Home' from The Wiz. **

**Summary: Blaise muses on Hogwarts, the pupils and the place he calls home. Draco is his usual mean self. **

**Pairings: Slight Blaise/Pansy and Draco/Pansy**

**

* * *

**

I've never been a particularly vocal person. Mother always said it was because I had six stepsisters to compete with- who were particularly noisy. The house we grew up in was fairly large; their shrill voices seemed to bounce off the walls, creating this never ending echo of noise.

I suppose I became quieter when father left- though I don't actually remember it happening. Mother won't even tell me who my father is, insisting that I give the name to each and every one of the never ending list of new husbands she gets. They all seem to disappear fairly quickly. I'm glad. I almost wish my sisters would disappear- then it would just be mother and I, how it used to be. The house was a lot quieter that way. I wish I was home.

Hogwarts is unbearable. The constant mindless chatter in the Great Hall as friends babble away excitedly about the new spells they've learnt, or pranks they've pulled on their classmates- like it actually matters. I prefer to eat alone anyway.

The Slytherin Common Room seems just as noisy. The thump of broken chess pieces against the board, mixed with the scratches of quills against parchment and the same dim babble of chatter as before. I prefer to sit alone in the corner, reading a book. I wish I was home.

My favourite place is the boys' dormitory, because nobody but me likes to go there except to sleep. It seems a lot quieter away from all the noise. I like it better that way.

I don't really have many friends. I suppose you could call Draco and Pansy friends, but we're not particularly close. I look up to Draco because he seems above and beyond it all, but his talk of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord scares me. Pansy's nice, and smiles at me in the corridors. She's very pretty.

Nobody says much to me. I think they're scared of me, because of my height and because I prefer to stay quiet most of the time. I don't mind. I write letters to my mother and sisters quite a lot which keeps me entertained. They talk of home a lot in their replies. I wish I was there.

Draco and Pansy often get into fights with the blood traitors and Mudbloods- particularly Potter and his friends. I think Draco feels threatened by him. Pansy just follows Draco. I don't get involved. This would only draw attention to myself and I prefer to stay hidden.

Sometimes, they like to laugh at me. Only occasionally, because like I said, they seem to be intimidated by me.

'What's wrong Blaise?' Draco chuckles one morning in the Great Hall. I barely glance up from my book. 'Cat got your tongue?'

The other students around us laugh. I wish I was home.

'Come on Zabini!' Draco continues, enjoying the attention. 'Speak up!' He waves his wand and a silvery microphone appears before me, hovering beneath my chin.

I ignore it, and leaf through the book absentmindedly. I'm used to this kind of behaviour. It comes roughly once every month when Draco's feeling particularly brave.

'Leave him be Draco,' Pansy laughs from beside her boyfriend, stroking his hair affectionately. Something clenches inside my gut. But Draco's not ready to leave it yet.

'Cummon Blaisey, we're all dying to hear what you've got to say!' Draco mocks a little louder, and more heads turn in our direction. 'Or did your mother put a silencing charm on you to stop you blabbing about her murdering your precious father!'

Then something inside me snaps (I mean, really snaps, because let him insult me all he wants- but not my mother. _Never,_ my mother) and I find myself standing up, slamming both my hands down on the table in front of me. Draco looks shocked.

'Shut up Draco- you don't know what you're talking about! Just for once SHUT UP!' I scream at him angrily.

And then I stop, because I realise that the microphone is still hovering in front of me. And I realise that my voice has just echoed round the entire hall, making every student stop their mindless chatter and turn directly to me, their mouths hanging slightly open. And I realise that I have just thrown my pumpkin juice all over Pansy.

Someone cheers.

I wish I was home.

* * *

**Review? x**


End file.
